The use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for general-purpose illumination, and in specialty lighting applications, such as architectural lighting and video display applications, has increased in recent years. Typically, manufacturers of LED lighting assemblies customize them for the specific LED devices that are used in the illumination displays. The electrical interconnections of the assemblies are often treated as secondary issues, and dealt with separately from the mechanical and aesthetic aspects of the lighting fixture. The bulky interconnections required have typically limited the LED lighting applications to those that have generous rear access and thick housings, leading to heavier and bulky display systems, making repair and/or replacement of individual components difficult.
What is needed is a lightweight assembly and display system that includes reduced bulk and provides for easy replacement and/or repair of individual light emitting assemblies.